Bag of Holding
Money 1 Silver = 1/10 gold 1 Electrum = 1/2 gold 1 Platinum = 10 gold Party Funds * Party GP: 898 * Party PP: 695 gp * Party EP: 10 gp * Party SP: 20 gp Personal Funds * Aurellia: 3,000 * Rhene: 2,000 * Salem: 5,358 * Thallia: 3,838 Potions * 3 common healing potions * 1 greater healing potions * 2 superior healing potions * 1 ice resistant elixir Random Stuff Alchemical Bits * 2 poison vials - empty * 0 alcohol vials - empty * 1 vial of Silk's poison * 1 vial of Emrys Draigtheryn's blood * 1 vial of Professor Eli's blood * 1 vial of Hira Ashmore's blood Books * 1 scroll of fire resistance * Small notebook that is circular in binding and looks like brail/gibberish * Spell Scroll 2nd Level: Blur * Spell Scroll 3rd Level: Fear * Spell Scroll 3rd Level: Flame Arrows * Journals and Papers in Dwarvish * 2nd level enchanting - 87 hours/650 hours * 3 books on construct guidelines * 1 book on the Water Plane, that is the biggest and fanciest. Authored by Mordenkainen. has this (30 Hours) Finished Books * Spell Scroll 4th Level: Fabricate * Spell Scroll 4th Level: Arcane Eye * Basic enchanting * Book about Thyrm - 13 Hours has this * Spell Scroll 7th Level: Gaze Dragon Bits * 2 shadow dragon teeth * 4 shadow dragon claws * 2 shadow dragon eyes with glowing iris in alcohol * 2 vials of shadow dragon blood * 30 lbs of shadow scales * 3 vials of white dragon blood * 2 white dragon teeth Monster Bits * 8 lbs of Umberhulk armor * 5 dire wolf teeth * 3 dire wolf claws * 2 nightmare hooves * 1 zombie beholder tentacle * 2 dire wolf eyeballs * 2 nightmare eyes * 1 Broken Phoenix Egg * 2 Devil Eyes in alcohol * 1 Devil Heart in alcohol * 1 Bolt Devil Gland Items * Mordenkainen's Magificent Mansion items * 2 cheap daggers * 2 bottles of fine alcohol * 1 silver ring * 1 silver locket * Dire wolf cloak - doesn't do anything. It's just pretty and warm * Ring of turbulence * Periapt of the Alhoons * Correspondence between Finnick and Corin, giving us the coordinates of Alicia. She's up in the Aquela Region. * Cloak of Magi Plate - gives her AC as 13+DEX * Enchanted Hourglass with red sand: you request a countdown until any predictable hour or time. It can’t countdown to events that are the result of multiple outcomes. Just ask it. Currently stuck halfway through because Hekim. (picked up from Hekim) has this * Black dagger - it exists in two planes at once. It does no physical damage, but when it's used with intent to harm, then it causes Petrification, DC 10. (picked up from Krast) it's solidified slag from Hekim's arm. has this * Syringe of pink stuff: Not magical at all. Main ingredient is Blood Lotus. * Monocles of the Scholar: advantage on investigation checks. outline books that are pertinent in pink against the grey-scale of the rest of the world * Black plate mail armor (starry) (Guardian Armor. you are able to use this armor without proficiency. +1 plate mail. Advantage on saving throws against being pushed) has it * Midnight purple scarf - Scarf of Journey. Your standing jump distance is now 20 feet. you have feather fall the whole time. and your movement speed goes up 10 feet. Someone wearing heavy armor doesn't gain the benefit. Does not require attunement. has it * Pickax - allows you to sense any precious gems or ore within 40 feet of you. And allows you to harvest them twice as fast. to the deep gnomes * 4 set of teleportation chalks * 1 pearl worth 100 gp * Playing Card set * 1 Zokol Inhibitor Teleportation Items * Stone from Mout Elisar * Brick from the Haewiss Orphanage * Something from Sterrick * Piece of wood from the railing of the ship * 1 ancient coin to Sigil * 1 bucket of filth to the Prime Material Plane In Storage * 1 vial of Elian Quckfoot's blood * 1 vial of Daldrum Turqbor's blood * 1 vial of Rhene Saga's blood * 1 vial of Salem Talviaikaan's blood * 1 vial of Aurellia Greyspire's blood Category:Items Category:Resources